Working for Shinigami Dispatch
by GrimmLoki
Summary: Set in a modern day London, England. Grell Sutcliff has just started his new job at a magazine, Shinigami Dispatch. Discontinued
1. Meet the staff

_You want to live like a beast, I'll make you look like one!_

_

* * *

_

Grell Sutcliff stood outside the small, downtown office building, staring at the doorbell for the seventh floor, willing his finger to push it. It had been two days since his interview for the small monthly magazine, Shinigami Dispatch, and he had successfully been appointed as the new Contemporary Arts editor. They explained their last arts editor had been left some money and suddenly quit to follow his true calling as an undertaker. Grell twirled a strand of his long, deep red hair around his finger and looked down at his outfit. He had wanted to look his best for his first day, but as he looked down he wondered if a white shirt with a dark waistcoat and black trousers were maybe a little to smart for wearing in an office? He fingered the soft material of his long red coat and smiled.

_No, nothing can go wrong with my lucky coat here._

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, shaking it and letting it settle around his shoulders. He smiled, took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. A minute passed before a friendly voice came through the small speaker.

"Shinigami Dispatch, how can I help?"

"Uh, hello. It's Grell Sutcliff. I was due to start work today." His voice, though a little stiff, sounded a lot more confident than he actually felt.

"Ah Grell, of course. Come on through. You remember your way up?"

"Yes of course." The door buzzed and clicked as it opened allowing Grell to step through through. Tall, metal elevator doors stood before him as he pressed the call button. The elevator creaked and groaned as it made its way down and stiffly opened its doors. Grell stepped in, praying the metal contraption wouldn't break as it made its way up. When he reached his destination, the red haired man attempted to open the door, but it wouldn't move. He then noticed the little silver intercom, feeling frazzled he pressed the button and it wasn't long before he was greeted by owner of the voice. He opened the door and stood before Grell. He had brown hair cut short and was wearing a black shirt with pressed, black trousers. His silver rimmed glasses were perched on top of his head and he carried folders and papers in one arm and held out the other.

"Grell, lovely to see you again, Alan Humphries." Grell shook the other man's hand in greeting.

"Yes I r-remember."

"No need to be so nervous, I know you'll do well here." Alan opened the door on the wall opposite the elevator and revealed a large, warm office. Large, wooden tables were scattered around the room with piles of papers and magazines. There were only two other men in the room. One had orange, blond hair pushed over to one side and wore tinted glasses. He was hunched over one of the desks writing furiously in a notepad, his white t-shirt was stretching over his broad back. The other man had blond hair with black underneath, his thick, black-rimmed glasses covering most of his face. He wore a black, plaid shirt over a green t-shirt and tight black jeans. He was leaning against his desk and looking through what appeared to be a selection of photos.

"That's our theatre editor, Eric Slingby." Alan pointed over to the sitting man. "And Ronald Knox is our graphic designer and photographer. Guys, this is Grell Sutcliff, he'll be our new arts editor."

"S'up?"

"Hey!"

"H-hello. I look forward to working with you." Grell gave a short bow and turned to Alan. "What is it you do again?"

"Oh, I'm the music editor and I help out the editor in chief when he needs me." Alan nodded his head towards a closed door. "That's his office over there. He'll be out soon for the daily briefing."

No sooner were the words out of Alan's mouth, the door opened and out stepped a tall man with a distinct air of authority. His dark hair was combed back and he was wearing black and silver rimmed glasses. His white shirt was rolled up at the sleeves and, like Alan he also wearing pressed black trousers. He carried on walking until he was standing next to Ronald and raised his clipboard to flick through the papers.

"Good morning everyone." His voice sounded tired as he addressed his team. "As you know, we have two weeks left and we're running behind schedule. Eric. I need you at the Phantom Theatre now. There's going to be a morning show of a new musical, The World Ends with You. I need reviews, information and the back-story. From what people are telling me, this is going to be big. Ronald, go with him. We're going to need pictures and take these with you."

The editor handed Ronald some papers and turned his attention to Alan. "Alan, there's a local band that's just been signed, I want you to secure an interview with them before they leave."

"What's their name?" Alan was writing down everything he saying.

"They're called Scotland Yard and they're an indie genre three piece. They'll be leaving soon to start recording their album."

"Gotcha." Alan finished making notes and headed to one of the desks with a phone. The editor then turned his attention to Grell.

"Are you Undertaker's replacement?"

"Huh?"

"Are you the new contemporary arts editor?" He was starting to sound exasperated.

"Oh, yes I am." Grell held out his hand. "I'm Grell Sutcliff. I look forward to working with you."

"William T. Spears, but everyone calls me Will." The two men shook hands for a moment. "Come into my office, I'll give you a rundown on how things work around here."

Grell followed Will into small office and shut the door. Will's desk was pushed up to as far as the wall as it could go and still allow room for the dark haired man to sit behind it. The shelves were packed with books, journals and magazines from various genres and years. There was just enough room to fit in another chair across from Will.

_The phrase, 'to swing a cat' springs to mind._

"Sit down, please." Will sidled into his chair and moved some papers on his desk until he found what he was looking for.

"Ok, these are for you." Will handed the papers to Grell. "This is what Undertaker was working on before he left, it'll make life easier if you just carry on with what he was doing."

"Ok?"

"Don't panic. Just listen." Will picked up a copy of their last issue and held it up in front of Grell. "Basically, the five of us put this together and publish it monthly. We focus on theatre, music and art. I'm sure Alan gave you a brief outline on what we do?"

"Yeah." Grell fiddled with his glasses chain while speaking. "Eric is in charge of theatre, Ronald is photography, Alan handles music…"

"And you'll be charge of arts." Will added in. "We showcase the newest and upcoming events. New artists, groundbreaking plays. We also accept articles from new journalists. We're here to give theses events a leg up when they need it most."

"It all sounds so amazing."

"Well to be frank, yes it is." Will smiled and handed the magazine to Grell. "Is all this making sense?"

"Yeah." Grell smiled back, his earlier nerves replaced with excitement.

"Good, we're very hands on. We need you to be up to date on current events. We expect you to be willing to go the extra mile. And be prepared to work through the night the closer we get to deadline." Will stood up and gestured for Grell to open the door.

"O-oh yes of course." Grell fingered the papers in hand, itching to read what his predecessor had been working on. "So, what would you like me to do now?"

Will showed him to an empty desk and Grell sat down. "Now, I want you to read through what Undertaker was working on, a new upcoming sculptor if I'm not mistaken and read through a few of our back issues, I want you to get the feel of the magazine. I'll check back with you in a few hours."

"Ok sure." The red head smiled brightly and immediately got to work, pouring over Undertaker's notes, red pen in hand for his notes. Will smiled, already impressed with Grell's eagerness towards the job and headed over to Alan. The brunette was drafting up interview questions when he looked up to see a more than happy Will.

"Well?" He queried.

"He's certainly got enthusiasm. We've yet to see whether it'll amount to anything, but, I agree with your choice." Will lightly clapped Alan on shoulder and headed back towards his office. He looked over at the red head again before shutting his door.

* * *

"Grell?" Ronald poked the red head in the side, breaking his train of thought.

"Ah!" Grell sat up, brandishing a red pen. "Oh, Ronald right?"

"Yeah that's right. Lunch?" The blond laughed and held up bag full of drinks and sandwiches. "Alan said you haven't moved since Will left you there this morning."

"Really? What time is it?"

Ronald looked at his silver wristwatch. "About one twenty."

"Oh wow." Grell had been sat reading his predecessor's notes for four solid hours. Whoever this 'Undertaker' had been, he'd certainly been passionate in his work and research.

"Right, now drop the pen and come eat." Ronald held onto Grell's wrist and pulled him towards the centre table where everyone else was already sitting. He found himself sat next Will and across from Alan and Eric. Ronald placed the food and drinks in the middle and perched on the end near Eric. Everyone reached for the middle and grabbed something except for Grell, he was feeling apprehensive as he watched his new colleagues. Ronald and Eric were discussing the photo shoot they had just come back from. Going over lighting and angles as Alan offered his opinion. The red head was too busy listening to notice the offering of a cheese sandwich. He started a little and saw that it was Will holding out the food.

"Oh, thank you." Grell took the sandwich and pulled little bits off to eat, his nerves had returned, making it hard to swallow.

"You really need to relax Sutcliff." Will leaned across, speaking in a low voice. "Are you worried about the work load?"

"It's not that. I'm looking forward to it." He turned and smiled. "People generally tend to stray away from me, but everyone here has been so welcoming. I've never really experienced this."

"Oh." Will took a sip of his drink. "Well, Alan hired you for two reasons. One was to make sure you could do the job, the other was your personality."

Grell looked at Will, his emerald eyes querying for more information. Will continued.

"Basically, we were looking for someone who not only knew how to work in the industry, but someone who would get along with the team." Will placed a hand on Grell's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Don't feel you need to hold yourself back while you're here."

Grell could only nod in response as Will leaned back and started flicking through his notes on the clipboard in front of him. The red head had a feeling the other's were staring at him and his suspicions were confirmed when he lifted his head. Eric and Ronald quickly looked away and carried on talking, but Alan looked him eye and smiled. He mouthed 'told you' and nodded. He placed one of his hands on top of Eric's and carried on eating.

Grell stole another look at Will before concluding that food was the only way for him to think straight.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so going for something new here…an actual plot. Set in more modern day London, England. No demons or reapers.**

**This is going to contain mainly Will x Grell, but with added on Eric x Alan cause I love them.**

**I'd like to thank Jen for her input and help with this chapter :3**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	2. That infamous second day

It was already dark by the time Grell stumbled through his front door. His shoulder bag was full of papers and notes and he had a years worth of back issues tucked under one arm. Trying to keep the papers from falling, he kicked the door shut and dumped everything on the small dining table.

_I'm going to need a bigger bag at this rate._

He flicked on the main light switch and filled the small one room apartment with light as he walked into the little kitchenette. He filled the kettle with water and set it boil, humming to himself as he dropped a tea bag into a large, red mug and added sugar. While the water was boiling, he made his way to the bathroom and starting filling the bath with water and strawberry scented bubble bath. He quickly undressed and pulled on a fluffy, pink dressing gown as he quickly headed back to the kitchen to finish making his tea. Mug in hand, he picked up an issue of Shinigami Dispatch and made his way to the bathroom. He stopped the taps and before he could place the mug on the side, the phone started ringing, its loud trill filling the room. Grell debated leaving it, the hot water and bubbles looking too inviting, but after the third ring, he dropped the magazine and hurried over to the phone.

"Hello?" He tucked the phone under his chin and took a sip of tea.

"Hi Grell, it's Alan."

"Oh hi." He cheered up a little and on the sofa nest to the phone. "How did the interview go?"

"Heh, it's still going on." Alan switched to whisper. "Will neglected to mention that Scotland Yard were a group of bossy little bitches."

"Ohh, you poor thing, you've been there for like six hours! Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, we just have to finish some photos then we're done." Alan sounded tired. "Actually there was a reason I called."

"Ooh, so not just to hear my voice then?"

"Haha. Don't let Eric hear you say that." Grell could hear Ronald laughing in the background. "We were wondering if you'd like to come out with us tomorrow night as a sort of welcome to the team party?"

"Really?" Grell stopped himself from squealing. "Oh I'd love to."

"Brilliant, there's a place nearby that we usually go to, but we can move on from there if you get bored." Grell could now hear Ronald shouting something.

"Ok, sure, though I'm sure I'll like it too."

"Great, sorry, but I have to go. I think Ronald is about to throw some equipment. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning. Night night." Grell gently placed the receiver back on the cradle and hurried to the bathroom, to enjoy what warmth was left in the bath.

* * *

Grell checked his watch before entering the code to get into the office.

_Eek, twenty minutes early. _

He quickly entered the code and pushed the door open, walking in just as Alan jumped away from Eric and the desk. Both appeared to be a little out of breath as they looked over at Grell.

"Morning!" The red head strode into the office and winked at the pair. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

Alan laughed but Eric looked far from pleased.

"You're early Sutcliff. Will didn't bore you to death yesterday then?" Eric jumped and sat on the desk he was leaning against and picked up a cup of rapidly cooling coffee.

"What? No. This place sounds amazing I love it already." Grell hugged his arms to his body and jumped a little. Alan and Eric stared at the red head.

"Wow Grell, you sure perked up from yesterday." Alan picked up his own coffee and took a sip. He regarded Grell over his glasses. "Overcome your nerves?"

The red head stopped jumping and looked sheepish.

"Yeah. I try not to let me nerves get to me. But everyone was so welcoming they're all gone." Grell smiled and walked over to the hot drinks machine and selected tea. He looked back at the other two men. "So, how long you guys been dating?"

"Oh, well we've known each other for years." Alan explained. "We met when I was transferred into Eric's school and became friends. We even decided to go to the same university."

"It was in uni that we decided to take a chance at a relationship." Eric joined in. He lit a cigarette and pulled Alan to sit on the desk with him.

"Ah! How sweet." Grell picked up his drink and sat on the desk opposite. "So, tell me more about Will and this magazine. Have you guys been with it from the start?"

"Yeah, we met Will and Undertaker just after we finished university. They were just starting up and we were looking for jobs." Alan jumped off the desk and took his and Eric's cups over to the coffee machine. "Eric can't function without his three cups of coffee in the morning."

Eric stuck his tongue out and turned back to Grell.

"We managed ok for a few months, but we realised we needed someone to focus purely on the photography and design and that's when Will hired Ronald." Grell nodded, listening intently.

"Um, I've got to ask, but why was Undertaker called…um Undertaker?" Eric and Alan both laughed and Alan walked back over with fresh coffee.

"Ha. He was an interesting character. Only Will knew his actual name but he insisted on being called Undertaker. He got left a bunch of money so he decided it was time to finally open up shop. He said he'd stop by once everything settled so you'll hopefully get to meet him."

"Oh, well he was very good at what he did." Grell gestured to the notes spilling out of his bag.

"Yeah, but his true calling in life was always death." Alan sipped his coffee and looked at his watch. "Will and Ronald are running late."

Grell quickly looked at his watch.

_Ten past nine already?_

There was a quiet buzz and the door flung open to reveal a flushed faced Ronald, his hair was windswept and his bag was falling off his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm late Wi-" He looked around, noticing the three of them sat on desks. "Wait. Will's not here yet?"

"No. We were just wondering about that. He's rarely late." Alan stood up and walked over to Will's office door. He spoke to Grell. "Just checking he didn't fall asleep here last night."

Just as Alan opened the door, the phone rang and Eric picked it up.

"Shinigami Dis-"

"Eric!" Will's voice sounded panicked as he shouted down the phone. "I need you over at my place now. Just tell the others to carry on."

"On my way." Eric put the phone down and looked over at Alan. "I'll be back soon, Will says to just carry on."

"Did he say what was happening?"

"No, but I bet it's to do with _him._" Eric scowled and ran out the office. Ronald frowned and Alan looked worried. Grell looked at them both, confusion etched into features. He was startled by everyone's reactions.

"What's going on?" Alan walked over to Grell to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We're guessing, but Will is rarely late, and whenever he is, it's usually down to his partner."

"Judging from the fact he called Eric over." Ronald dropped his belongings on a desk before continuing. "He's probably had another fight with the tosser."

"Oh my! Is his…boyfriend?" Alan nodded. "Is his boyfriend violent?"

"He has been in the past." Alan sighed and collapsed in a chair and Grell felt his throat tighten at the thought. "Eric's strong and good fighter, that's why he'd called him over there."

Grell started wringing his hands together, panic setting in. He vaguely heard Alan and Ronald conversing but his mind was preoccupied with images and memories he'd rather forget. He flung open his bag and pulled out the first magazine stashed in there and tried to read.

_Please let them be ok. Please let them be ok. Please let them be ok._

The office phone ringing interrupted Grell's thoughts and he looked up expectedly as Alan answered it.

"Shiniga-"

"Alan." Eric's voice could be heard from the handset. "I'm here, Will's fine, I'm just helping him grab some stuff. He's gonna stay with us for a bit ok?"

"Of course that's fine, just get him over here." Alan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Right, we'll be there shortly."

"See you soon." Alan placed the handset back and smiled at the other two. "He's fine, he's packing up and he'll be here soon."

"Yes!" Ronald threw his hands in the air as Grell nearly passed out from relief.

_Thank goodness._

"Well, drama or not, Will won't be happy when he turns up and we've done nothing." Alan walked back over and sat on the desk with Grell. "Work normally isn't like this."

"I'm just glad he's ok."

"Will's tough, he's just hopeless romantic. We've been telling him for months to leave that bastard, but he'd always find a reason to stay."

Grell nodded.

_I know that feeling._

The three of sat quietly waiting for Will and Eric to return. It wasn't long before they heard the familiar buzz of the door and saw Eric walk through carrying two suitcases, William behind him carrying one and sporting a bloodied lip.

"The fucker!" Ronald shouted when he saw Will. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Calm down Knox." Will tried to smile but winced at the pain. "What's done is done, let's just leave it."

Alan pulled forward a chair and Will sank into it as Eric returned with an ice pack. Grell could only stare as he watched the others.

_How could anyone hurt this man?_

William saw Grell looking at him and nodded as he placed the ice pack on his lip.

"So, how's your second day going Sutcliff?" Will laughed quietly.

"Will…" The red head started to speak but Will held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't worry about it. Sorry is this puts a dampener on your welcome drinks tonight."

"Oh Will, you're still coming right?" Alan leaned over from the desk he was sat on.

"Of course, I'm going to need a drink after all this." William looked at them all. "Well then, we're behind schedule, let's get on with the day."

"He cares only about work, he's fine guys." Eric clapped William on the shoulders. "You heard the man."

Ronald, Alan and Grell all stood up and headed towards their respective desks. Grell quickly tapped Alan and the brown haired man turned around.

"You ok? Need some help?"

"Oh yes I'm fine, I just…wasn't expecting that on my second day that was all and some help would be appreciated. I'm not overly sure what I'm doing today." The red head starting twirling his hair round his finger again.

"Yeah, we've not given you the greatest first impression ever. But, it was only a matter of time before Sebastian did something to tip-"

"Sebastian?" Grell butted in and tugged on his hair.

_No…it couldn't be._

"Sebastian Michaelis. That's the bastard's name."

* * *

**AN: Very talkie based, I know.**

**Please dun hate me for what I did to Sebby, it'll all make sense in the end...hopefully  
**


	3. Magic Mushroom

**Seven years ago**

"Come again?" Patrick Sutcliff loomed over his sixteen year old son, grimaced and flexed his fingers. He was built solidly from working in construction for a number of years and his red hair was kept short. He gripped Grell's shoulder and his eyes flickered over to the dark haired man stood beside him as Grell swallowed audibly and straightened his back. He gripped Sebastian's hand tighter as he spoke.

"You heard me Dad, I'm in love with Sebastian." It all happened so fast. Sebastian was flung aside as Patrick lunged for his son and wrapped his hands around Grell's neck, shoving him against the nearest wall.

"No son of mine is gonna be a faggot!" Grell tried to shove his father away but the older man was far stronger. Stars danced at the edge his vision as he struggled to breathe.

_No…please…I don't want to…die…_

Suddenly, the pressure around Grell's neck disappeared and he breathed in deeply as he fell to the floor. He could feel tears in his eyes and as he went to wipe them, he noticed his glasses had come off in the struggle. He stood up and scanned the room for Sebastian.

_Where is he?_

"Yer fuck buddy just left. Ran out the door." Patrick was stood near the open door gesturing and grinning cruelly. "Guess he didn' love you back then."

Grell stepped backwards as Patrick shut the door and advanced towards his son. Grell backed away until he hit the fireplace, his eyes darting around looking for escape, but there was none, he was trapped.

_How could he leave?_

Grell only realised his father had reached him when he felt large hands around his neck again.

"You want to live like a beast, I'll make you look like one!"

**Present day**

"Grell!" The red head heard his name being called and his eyes snapped open. He realised he was staring up at the ceiling and that there was something warm and soft supporting his head. He blinked a few times in an attempt to clear his head.

"Grell?" Alan called his name again, worry lacing his voice and Grell turned his head to look at the brunette. "Are you ok?"

"I-I…what happened?"

"You dropped off asleep for a few minutes." Grell could hear Will's voice. "Then you started screaming and launched yourself off the chair."

Grell twisted head to find Will, only to realise that the warm thing under his head was the dark haired man's lap. He blushed and sat up, his head spinning a little.

"O-oh! I'm so s-sorry-"

"Come with me Grell." William stood up and held his hand out to help the red head stand. He hesitantly took the offered hand and they walked to William's office. Will closed the door as Grell walked through. The red head sat down and swallowed audibly as he looked up at the other man.

"Am I fired?" Will leaned against the desk and shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you. I was going to bring this up later, but now seems as good as any." He handed Grell a cooling bottle of cola, encouraging him to drink. "Alan mentioned how horrified you looked when he told you Sebastian's name."

"He did?" Grell put down the drink and placed his head in his hands.

_Why does the past keep coming back to haunt me?_

"Did you know him?" Grell nodded and felt the slight pressure of Will gripping his shoulder. He could feel tears making their way down his face.

"This is so silly, you shouldn't comforting me after what to you today." Grell used his sleeve to wipe face. "It's nothin-"

"Grell." William tightened his hold on Grell's shoulder and looked the red head in the eyes.

"H-he..." Grell sighed and looked at the bruise forming on Will's lip. "He was my ex."

"Small world." Grell nodded in agreement.

"Is it ok if I don't get into that right now?"

"Of course." Will stood to full height. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thank you Will. Uh, I guess I'd better go and get that draft finished." Grell smiled and wiped the last few tears away.

"Try and have it done by four." Will opened the door and to usher the red head out. "Then we can talk about getting you an interview with the artist."

"Sure." Grell brushed himself off and strode over to his desk, smiling at the others as he sat down. He gathered his notes and started writing his own review on sculptor Undertaker had been researching. The article was going to feature both their reviews but Undertaker hadn't managed to secure an interview with the artist.

_If I can get an interview arranged then that'll definitely prove I can do this job._

He pushed thoughts of an interview out of his mind as he concentrated on writing.

Grell sat wringing his hands and tried not to watch as the man sat opposite read through his draft review. William frowned occasionally and made quick notes with his red pen but the pair of them sat in silence.

"Grell."

"Y-yes?"

_Damn my voice squeaked._

"I've made a few notes, pointed out the odd spelling mistake but this is looking good." Will handed the papers back to Grell and smiled. "Can you have it finalised tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes, no problem." Grell smiled and felt the warm feeling of relief flood his body. "Then after this you want me to work on getting an interview with the artist?"

"I've just been on the phone with Undertaker about that. The reason he couldn't get an interview was because she doesn't want to." A sour look crossed William's face. "She refuses to give an interview to anyone."

"What? Really?"

"Unfortunately yes." William started fiddling with the pen in his hand. "She doesn't seem to realise that this could really boost her popularity."

"Well, that really is a shame, I would've liked to have met her." Grell scanned the top line of his review.

_Madame Red huh?_

"Do we even know her actual name?" William took a sip of tea and nodded.

"Luckily, one of her assistants leaked the name to us. Needless to say he was fired. It's Angelina Durless."

"You're kidding?" Grell's hands flew to his face at the mention of the name as he started murmuring to himself. "Angelina…Angelina, Madame Red. How could I not make the connection?"

"Grell?"

"If it's the same Angelina then I knew her!" Grell had to restrain himself from jumping. "She was in her final year when I started university. I think she was studying medicine back then though."

"How close were you?" William leaned across desk, trying to get Grell's attention. "Grell! Would she meet with you?"

"I'm not sure, we only knew each other for about six months. We lost contact after university, but I can try."

"Well that's all I can ask. I may be a journalist, but I'm not the rat like kind." William smiled and finished off his tea and checked the time. "We have about an hour before Alan drags us out so just work on your review until then."

Grell nodded and practically skipped out of the office. Overjoyed with not only the fact that he might be able to get an interview with an elusive artist, but also, that he may get to see the woman that saved his life.

"Alright people put down your pens and gather up your shit! We're out!" Eric stood in the middle of room and shouted.

"Eh? But I'm in the middle of-" Alan's protest was cut off by Eric picking up the smaller man and carrying him on his shoulder. "No! Put me down!"

"We'll see there, usual place." Eric ignored his cries and carried him out the door leaving the other three men staring after them. Ronald broke the silence by collapsing into a fit of laughter, he was soon followed by the other two. Once all three of them had calmed down, they collected their belongs and left the office.

"Are those two usually like that?" Grell turned to Ronald as Will called the elevator.

"Pretty much. Alan complains but he loves Eric's impulsive nature."

"Yes, but manhandling your colleague does seem a tad improper, maybe I should…" William started speaking but was cut off by Ronald slapping his back.

"Oh don't worry about it boss." He then shoved Will and Grell through the elevator doors and followed them, pressing the button for the ground floor. Grell soon realised that this contraption wasn't built for three people carrying large bags as he found himself being pressed against William because of Ronald's backpack.

"Ah, sorry about that Grell." Ronald turned his head a little to look at the red head, not sounding sorry in the least. The doors soon opened the Grell sprang from Will's proximity, hiding his face as he was sure it was red as the setting sun.

"Um, where are we going then?" Grell started following Ronald and Will as they exited the building.

"It's a little pub called Magic Mushroom, it' just at the end this road." Ronald pointed. "We go there all the time."

"Is that a good thing?" Grell smirked and Ronald laughed. The trio idly chatted until they reached the pub, Grell noticed a glowing neon mushroom above the door as they entered.

"Took you guys long enough!" They turned in the direction of Eric's voice and found him and Alan sitting in booth opposite the bar with a tray of shots.

"Eric." William said with a cautionary voice as they sat down. "You remember what happened last time we all decided to partake in shots."

"What's the big deal? You got your tree trimmer back in the end. Now." Eric carried on cutting off anything else Will might say. "Welcome to the team Grell."

All five of them picked up a glass as downed the liquid in one go. Grell gasped as the alcohol stung the back of his throat.

"W-was that whis-key." William coughed and glared at Eric.

"Well, it was either that or tequila and I figured Ronald wouldn't want to go near the stuff again after the Christmas party." Ronald threw his napkin at Eric's face and strode over to the bar.

"Eric!" Alan slapped the blonde's arm. "Don't mention that party!"

"Sorry." Eric walked over to where Ronald was standing and William followed him. Grell watched them, it looked like Eric was apologising whilst William ordered.

"Alan?"

"I know what you're going to ask and I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." Alan smiled apologetically. "It's up to Ronald or Will to you that."

"Oh. Fair enough." Grell stood up and checked his trousers for his wallet. "I'm getting myself a drink."

Grell stood next to Will as he waited to be served. William handed over his money and picked his wineglass as he walked back over to the table.

"Aah, you must be the new blood Eric was talking about." Grell jumped as the dark haired bartender spoke to him.

"Oh, you startled me, yes I'm Grell Sutcliff." Grell held out his hand and the other man shook it.

"Call me Lau. What can I get you?"

"Just a red wine please." Lau nodded and poured a glass, handing it over. Grell pulled out his wallet and Lau held up a hand.

"Will's already paid for your drink, guessed correctly too." Lau smiled at Grell's reaction and shushed him away from the bar in a playful manner. The red head sat back at table next to Will and sipped his drink. Eric and Ronald were talking about some sporting match whilst Alan listened to them, smiling and William was reading through a menu. The pub lighting was dim but still light enough to read by and there was soft music drifting from the speakers mounted on the walls. All in all, it was a relaxing atmosphere, the perfect place to unwind after a day at work.

"It's nice place right?" William had put down the menu and was facing Grell. The red head nodded and took another sip.

"It's lovely, I can see why you guys frequent here. Oh, thank you for the drink."

"No problem."

"Lau said something about you guessing right?" Will smiled and set his glass down.

"I made a small bet with him, I guessed you would choose red wine as your first drink." Grell sniggered.

"Am I that predictable?" Will shook his head.

"I said that not just because of your outfit." William swirled the white wine in his glass before he continued. "Red wine is a passionate drink. It takes a certain character to truly appreciate the complexity of its taste and the lure of its appearance. You, strike me as one of those people Grell Sutcliff."

Grell looked away from William's piercing gaze as he drank a calming mouthful.

"Well, thank you William." Grell picked up the menu and hid his face behind it. "So, what's the food like here?"

**AN: I am so sorry for the wait. I've had really bad writers block T^T**


End file.
